The Anniversary
by Barbra-the-pig
Summary: "They were warned that it was going to rain but they didn't care. It was their first anniversary of being back together for the fourth time and Finn was trying to be romantic." Fluffy One-shot of Finn and Rachel in the future. Canon from end of season 3.


They were warned that it was going to rain but they didn't care. It was their first anniversary of being back together for the fourth time and Finn was trying to be romantic.

Exactly a year ago Finn had come to New York and arranged for Kurt to bring Rachel to one of her favorite places in New York; Coney Island. She hadn't known he was going to be there, and she was really, _really _mad at him at first.

"_You come back after over four years and expect me to just run back into your arms? What if I met someone else?" Rachel exclaimed, anger blazing in her deep brown eyes._

"_Did you?" He asked smugly, knowing she hadn't. _

"_No. Well I mean I'm single at the moment but that is beside the point. The point is that you were the one who gave up on this relationship and joined the army. I just... I just can't deal with this at the moment." She said brokenly as she began walking away._

"_I didn't give up Rachel. I did what was best for you!"_

_She spun around, her ire written all over her face. "Breaking my heart was what was best for me? It took me _years _to get over you Finn, years!"_

"_But can't you see? You proved it Rachel!" He implored. "You proved that you could come to New York and be a star without me. I know you got cast in an off Broadway production of Spring Awakening. I know you graduated from NYADA with honors, top of your class. I've realized that that time in our lives we needed to spend apart to be our own people so in ten, twenty years time we wouldn't come to resent each other._

"_Now I've come back from Iraq, with a silver star. Even though I couldn't change my Dad's dishonorable discharge status I know I at least would have made him proud._

"_Everything is coming together for us now. We can live in our shoe box apartment together... I mean if you still want to,"_

_Rachel's eyes were brimming with tears, but he couldn't tell if they were happy or sad. Before he could do anything though, Rachel flung herself at him wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest and his arms enveloped her without even thinking. "I'm so glad you're safe Finn," she whispered as she looked up at him through her lashes. "I missed you so much."_

"_I missed you too, Rachel," He replied leaning down to kiss her. Finally feeling that he'd come home._

As they paused for a break half way down the walk way Finn looked down at Rachel as he clasped her hand tightly in his own. It was so small, _she _was so small.

She was wearing this adorable parker which was too big on her, and made her look like she was wrapped in a pink marshmallow. On her head was a matching pink, knitted beanie with a fluffy pom pom on top and on her hands were white gloves, her engagement ring sitting on her finger, outside the glove. He loved that little ring and the fact that she'd kept it even after he'd let her go.

"You okay?" He asked, out of breath.

She looked up at him with a devious smirk before squealing "Yes!" and running off pulling him with her and holding up her umbrella.

They ran all the way to the end of the pier, looking out at the ocean, just silent for a while. The sky was grey and it was still drizzling, it was perfect. The water reminded him just how far away they were from Lima.

"Rach," He broke the silence, turning to look at her as she beamed up at him. "You know I'm not very good with words but I love you so much. And I just wanted to say I'm so glad that I finally made it to New York; even if it took me way too long. You are just the most beautiful, talented, kind, _sexy_ woman I have ever met and even when we were apart I never wanted anyone but you. You are my star and I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me." He hoped everything he'd said made sense and he hadn't mixed up his words again.

"Finn, that was beautiful" She replied, her eyes glassy. "You have no idea how much I love you or how happy you make me." She paused and he wiped away her tears with his thumbs, giving her his half smile. "When you weren't here, in New York, it always felt like something was missing. And sure I could get by without you," He scoffed teasingly as she smirked at him before adding seriously "but I don't want to be without you."

"This is the part in those movies where I kiss you," He joked, looking down at her seeing her eyes light up with recognition.

"I'll take a chance on you," She whispered as he leant down and kissed her feeling the rain pour down on them.

It definitely felt like a scene from a sappy rom-com but he didn't care, he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
